Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke-kun
by Reisouren
Summary: Uchiha Sakura, wanita yang tidak bisa memasak, memaksakan dirinya untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk suami tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke. /'Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun' "Kuenya tidak enak ya?" "Kau mau lihat hadiah dariku?"\A fanon fic dedicated for Sasuke's birthday. Mind to RnR?


**Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke _-kun_**

Cahaya matahari merambat menyusuri jalanan lenggang beralaskan tanah. Menabrakkan silaunya ke punggung bangunan-bangunan rendah itu sebelum menembus celah jendela. Membangunkan seorang wanita berparas ayu yang tengah menggeliat di atas ranjangnya sambil mengenakan atasan gading sebatas perut. Rambut merah muda eksektrik-nya yang lembut jatuh ke bahu mungilnya saat ia duduk. _Emerald_ -nya yang setengah terpejam menatap pintu kayu berwarna gelap yang setengah terbuka.

Wanita itu menggosok matanya yang terasa perih dengan punggung tangan.

"Engggh." Sekali lagi ia menggeliat.

Mata hijau beningnya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di samping lemari, tempat ia menggantungkan pakaian misi dirinya dan suaminya. Omong-omong soal suami, wanita ini memang sudah menikah empat bulan yang lalu –dengan pria tampan pujaan hatinya. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya merona tipis.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau diperhatikan, pakaian misi yang tergantung di samping lemari itu hanya ada pakaiannya. Itu berarti...

"Sasuke _-kun_!" Dengan sekali lompatan ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang dibukanya kasar. Kenapa ia bisa lupa, suaminya kan sudah memberitahunya tadi malam.

'Sakura , besok pagi aku ada misi' –begitu katanya.

Duh, Sakura kan belum menyiapkan sarap-

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara baritone yang terdengar monoton tapi lembut itu memecah kepanikannya begitu kaki jenjang Sakura menapaki area ruang makan–di sampingnya ada dapur. Rasa hangat menjalar dalam dada wanita itu begitu menemukan sosok kalem dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan melangkah menuju tempat pria itu duduk di atas _zabuton_ -nya. Ia pun memosisikan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Manik _emerald_ itu menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang begitu ia cintai yang matanya tengah terpejam menikmati aroma kopi pahit itu.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengedikan dagunya ke arah dapur. Ketahuan memperhatikan wajah tampan itu sedari tadi, wanita itu melonjak kaget. Ia pun melongokkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap tuan uchiha-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Bagaimana pun ia ingin menjadi istri yang baik yang selalu taat membuatkan suaminya sarapan. Bukannya dibuatkan sarapan.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura, membuat wanita itu reflek memejamkan sebelah matanya keenakkan.

"Mana tega aku membangunkanmu, dasar kerbau."

Sakura kembali mengembungkan pipinya, membuat semburat merah mengiasi pipinya yang seputih susu. Itu membuat Sasuke menotok dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya sehingga wanita itu meringis.

"Itai! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke _-kun_!" Sakura mengelus-elus keningnya yang sedikit memerah itu. Matanya menyipit sebal, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya. Sebelum senyuman secerah mentari itu luntur akibat pergerakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke menyampirkan tas biru itu di bahunya. Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura sekilas sebelum bergumam, "Hn."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menatap meja rendah berwarna coklat terang yang cat-nya mulai terkelupas dimakan usia.

"Berapa lama?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Entahlah. Paling lama dua minggu," jawab Sasuke sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan berdiri. Sakura pun menyusulnya berdiri saat Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju genkan.

"Begitu ya." Sakura berkata lirih. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki si baka Naruto (nanadaime hokage) yang memberinya misi betubi-tubi. Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke pulang dari misi –dengan luka sabetan kunai di lengan kirinya. Untung saja lukanya sudah sembuh tak berbekas mengingat ada ninja medis hebat yang dengan _sedikit_ omelan mau mengurusinya –Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_!" seru Sakura setelah Sasuke menyampirkan katana di punggungnya. Pria itu pun berbalik menatap _emerald_ istrinya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Obsidian tegas Sasuke melunak. Jujur saja, ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Sakura lagi –apalagi misi kali ini tergolong sulit. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali?

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menghilangkan keresahan yang sejenak merasuki dada pria itu. Hidung mungilnya mencium aroma maskulin yang selalu menjadi favoritnya lewat ceruk leher Sasuke. Dengan suara yang tercekat ia berbisik.

"Hati-hati."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah hangatnya.

"Hn."

* * *

 **Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke** _ **-kun**_ **  
by Reisouren  
All characters belong to © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _A SasuSaku fanfic dedicated for Sasuke's birthday_

* * *

 _Seminggu sebelum kepulangan Sasuke_

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" Mata biru langit Ino menatap sangsi sahabat pink-nya yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu', ia memandang Ino dan berkata yakin.

"Tentu saja. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Ino terlihat ragu. "Bukannya Sasuke _-kun_ tidak suka makanan manis?"

Sakura pun mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di udara.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberikan banyak gula pada kue-nya," ucap Sakura dibarengi dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tapi sayangnya cengiran itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kegundahan Ino.

"Hm, apa...aku boleh membantu?" tawarnya baik hati. Sakura pun mengangguk lugu.

"Dengan menuliskan resepnya, itu sudah cukup membantu, Ino."

"Tapi kau kan tidak bisa memasak!" Ino berkata cepat. Ia bisa melihat Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Sekedar info, mereka berada di meja makan rumah pasangan Sai dan Ino.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Sakura berkata. "Aku akan berusaha."

Ino yang masih terlihat ragu pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas di atas meja. Belum sampai lima kata wanita pirang itu menulis, ia kembali menatap wajah Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, lebih baik kau beli saja kuenya di toko kue Kurenai- _sensei_ ," sarannya. Sakura mendengus tak sabar.

"Buatan sendiri itu lebih spesial, tahu. Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, tulis saja resepnya," ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kertas yang ada di hadapan Ino.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau Sasuke _-kun_ terkena diare." Ino akhirnya pasrah. Sakura memang keras kepala. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja kalau membujuknya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sakura berkata percaya diri.

 **.**

 **Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke** _ **-kun**_

 **.**

Ino memungkaskan tulisan tangannya pada selembar kertas itu dengan senyuman cerah. Ia pun menyodorkan kertas itu di depan wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menulis.

"Nah."

Bibir pucat Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Dilihat-lihatnya tulisan tangan Ino itu sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya. Ia pun reflek menutup mulutnya dan membuat Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ino, boleh aku pinjam toiletmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Ya, silahkan." Ino mengangguk. Ia pun segera melesat menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari ruang makan.

Sakura kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Tak diragukan lagi Ino khawatir padanya saat melihat wajah basah Sakura yang semakin pucat. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura. Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu tersenyum lemah. Manik zamrud-nya yang biasanya bersinar ceria kini terlihat redup.

"Te-tentu saja. A-aku hanya sedikit-"

' _Brukk'_

"Sakura!"

 **.**

 **Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke** _ **-kun**_

 **.**

Ino memainkan jarinya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang kesetanan. Pria berwajah pucat yang ada di sampingnya –Sai, menyentuh lembut bahu Ino untuk menenangkan. Ia tahu istrinya sangat khawatir pada sahabat yang amat ia sayangi itu. Tapi tidak baik orang hamil muda seperti Ino panik berlebih.

Mata biru langit Ino segera bergulir mendengar suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang –Tsunade, dengan wanita berambut hitam –Shizune, yang baru keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade- _shisho_? Sakura tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino menyerbu Tsunade dengan pertanyaannya. Wanita senior itu menghela nafas sementara babi yang dipegang Shizune mengeluarkan bunyi 'oink'.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan," utara Tsunade. Ino pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada. Sai bahkan tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah."

Tsunade tersenyum. Shizune juga. Bahkan Tonton –sang babi, pasti akan tersenyum kalau bisa.

"Tapi, ada satu hal lagi..."

Perkataan Tsunade selanjutnya membuat mata Ino hampir loncat keluar.

 **.**

 **Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke** _ **-kun**_

 **.**

Sakura tengah bersiul-siul sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan kue-nya. Ia pun memekik riang saat mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari kepulangan suami tercintanya. Ah dan, kebetulan juga merupakan perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-23.

"Muehehe." Sakura tertawa kecil membayangkan Sasuke berkata 'kuenya enak sekali' sambil mencium pipinya. Dengan bersemangat, ia pun memasukkan beberapa bahan yang tertera di resep Ino sambil merapalnya.

"Masukkan margarin. Lalu gula tepung –whoops kebanyakan!" Sakura menyendok kembali setengah dari gula tepung yang terlanjur ia masukkan kedalam mangkuk besar itu. Sasuke-nya kan tidak suka makanan manis.

"Lalu cokelat bubuknya, vanili, soda kue, dan...apa ini?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya melihat tulisan yang sulit dibaca.

"Oh, kopi bubuk." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ino memang mengkombinasikan resep kue-nya dengan kopi kesukaan Sasuke. Yah, rasanya pasti eksotis sekali nanti. Kue cokelat dengan aroma kopi yang ulala.

Dengan sepenuh hati, ia mengaduk adonan kue yang terasa sedikit berat itu. Sesekali ia mengusapkan tangannya yang belepotan pada wajahnya yang berpeluh, membuat noda di sana-sini. Senyuman ceria mengembang di bibir kemerahannya.

"Benar juga!"

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengkombinasikan adonan kue itu dengan makanan-makanan favorit Sasuke. Seingatnya Sasuke itu suka tomat, kopi –ini sudah dimasukkan, ayam kukus dan itu saja.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk **benar-benar** mencampurkan tomat dan ayam kukus ke dalam adonan kue-nya yang hampir jadi. Sakura tersenyum puas memuji dirinya yang pandai. Jika makanan-makanan favorit Sasuke disatukan ke dalam kue-nya, pasti kue itu akan terasa enak bagi Sasuke. Itu teori Sakura.

"Yosh! Shannaroo!"

 **.**

 **-Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke** _ **-kun**_ **-**

 **.**

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membalas salam perpisahan Kakashi. Ya, mereka disatukan dalam tim yang sama untuk melaksanakan misi kali ini. Sebuah misi sulit di luar desa untuk menangkap _shinobi_ penjahat kelas kakap yang bahkan hampir membunuhnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Lelah sekali.

Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba teringat pada cengiran lebar khas Sakura yang tengah menunggunya di rumah. Ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur Sakura. Wanita itu pasti sudah tertidur pulas sekarang. Ia terkekeh geli membayangkannya.

' _Sreet'_

Sasuke menggeserkan pintu geser rumah berarsitektur tradisional Jepang itu pelan-pelan. Ia sedikit mengernyit menyadari lampu rumahnya masih menyala. Itu artinya Sakura masih terjaga.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memasuki rumah peninggalan orang tuanya itu. Mulutnya meringis saat merasakan luka di punggungnya yang terkena jutsu lawan terasa perih. Jika Sakura belum tidur, mungkin ia akan memintanya untuk-

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menggumamkan nama istrinya tatkala obsidiannya melihat wanita itu jatuh tertidur dengan kepalanya di atas meja rendah di ruang makan. Ia bisa melihat celemek yang masih Sakura kenakan. Di depan kepalanya ada tudung saji.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Sakura mungkin ketiduran saat menunggu dirinya, tebak Sasuke. Ia pun bisa melihat Sakura menggeliat saat wanita itu menegakkan punggungnya. Sakura menguap.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke _-kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat wajah kacau Sakura. Noda krim, tomat, terigu dan entah apa itu, menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Noda yang sama juga terlihat lebih parah di celemeknya. Sepertinya ia habis memasak. Namun _emerald_ -nya setengah terpejam.

Baru saja ia akan menyarankan Sakura untuk tidur di kamar, wanita itu tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. "Kau lama sekali, aku sampai ketiduran."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Sasuke _-kun_. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu..."

 _Eh, benarkah?_

"...jadi aku membuatkanmu kue yang iiiiiistimewa." Sakura berkata bangga. Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya di _zabuton_ yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Obsidiannya terpaku pada tudung saji yang ia duga kue ulang tahunnya ada di sana. Tak apalah makan makanan manis selagi itu buatan Sakura, pikirnya.

"Tadaaa~" Sakura membuka tudung sajinya.

Benar saja, di atas alas ceper itu terdapat sebuah kue ulang tahun yang ukurannya cukup untuk dimakan berdua. Di atas kue itu tertera tulisan 'otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke _-kun_ ' yang ditulis dengan romaji yang terbuat dari krim. Tepat di tengah huruf 'o' dalam 'tanjoubi', terdapat sebuah lilin kecil berwarna merah muda. Secara keseluruhan, kue itu terlihat berantakkan. Tapi, ia tahu Sakura telah berjuang keras untuk membuatnya.

"Nah, buat harapan dulu, Sasuke _-kun_ ," ucap Sakura setelah menyalakan api di atas sumbu lilinnya. Sasuke pun tersenyum. Ia berharap untuk hidup bahagia bersama Sakura sampai tua dan mati.

Sasuke lalu meniup lilinnya sampai padam.

Dengan wajah riang –rasa kantuknya sudah sepenuhnya hilang, Sakura memotong kue itu. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kuenya akan terasa enak saat mencium aroma cokelat dan kopi yang menguar. Dengan bangga, ia menyodorkan sepotong kue itu pada Sasuke setelah mengalasinya dengan piring kecil.

Sasuke menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Bohong kalau ia tidak terharu. Rasanya ingin menangis –tapi air matanya susah keluar.

Sebelum Sasuke menemukan kejanggalan itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat bagian dalam kue yang berwarna cokelat. Ada sedikit –biji yang mirip biji tomat. Lalu...entah apa benda berwarna putih yang seperti ayam kukus cincang itu. Pria raven itu menaikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli, melahap kue yang dari aromanya saja sudah lezat itu dengan sekali 'hap'.

Sasuke menahan nafas.

Tangan kekarnya meraih segelas ocha yang mulai dingin di sampingnya dan meminumnya dengan tergesa. Rasa kue itu benar-benar buruk. Pahit, asam dan seperti yang ia duga, ada rasa ayamnya –sama sekali tidak terasa manis. Ini kue terpayah yang pernah ia cicipi. Tapi Sasuke tidak setega itu untuk berkata demikian,bukan?

"Kuenya tidak enak, ya?" Sakura berkata sambil melihat Sasuke takut-takut. Pria itu pun meletakkan gelas ocha-nya di atas meja dan menatap Sakura lurus. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang jarang-jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Tidak. Ini enak sekali," ujarnya berbohong. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia hampir mati tersedak tadi.

"Benarkah?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura tiba-tiba berbinar cerah. Tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah, Sakura memotong sepotong kue untuk dirinya. Ia ingin mencicipi hasil karyanya yang baru saja Sasuke puji.

' _Hap'_

Sakura menahan nafas.

Ia pun segera mengambil segelas ocha dan meminumnya cepat-cepat.

"Ternyata benar-benar buruk ya, Sasuke _-kun_ ," ucap Sakura putus asa. Wanita itu menunduk lemah untuk menatap tepian meja kayu itu. Saat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata yang tergenang di pelupuknya dan siap tumpah. Sakura pun berkata lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke _-kun_. A-aku, kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu."

' _Puk'_

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura, membuat wanita itu menatap obsidiannya. Sasuke tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Semburat merah tipis spontan menghiasi pipi Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu pandai memasak untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagiku, Sakura." Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Kau ada di sisiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura.

Menatap emerald itu sekilas, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, meluapkan rasa kasih sayang yang membuncah di dadanya. Tak perlu ucapan cinta untuk membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke teramat mencintainya.

"Sasuke _-kun_."

 **.**

 **-Sepotong kue untuk Sasuke** _ **-kun**_ **-**

 **.**

"Ne, Sasuke _-kun_?" Panggil Sakura dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Pria yang meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura pun menyahut, "Hn?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. _Onyx_ itu terbuka sepenuhnya saat Sakura melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke terhadapnya. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_.

"Kau mau lihat hadiah dariku?" tanya Sakura. Jika hadiahnya kue lagi, Sasuke tidak mau.

"Boleh." Sasuke mengangguk, mengabaikan keraguannya. Sakura pun tersenyum dan merogoh kotak persegi panjang kecil yang terselip di saku roknya.

"Bukalah." Sakura mempersilahkan. Sasuke menurut.

Dan _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar sempurna setelah membukanya. Demi apapun ia terkejut bukan main, _surprise_ yang sempurna. Itu adalah sebuah _testpack_ kehamilan dengan dua garis merah –artinya Sakura hamil!

"Hehe, sebelum mengeceknya dengan _testpack_ , sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau aku hamil. Tapi, aku ingin membuatnya sebagai hadiah." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kebetulan gatal.

Tanpa merespon perkataan Sakura, Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Mulutnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Sakura pun membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa tidak menangis sekarang.

" _Seorang Uchiha jika ia mencintai sesuatu, rasa cintanya dapat mengalahkan apapun."_

 **.**

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

Reisouren deshita!

Whops, jumpa lagi kawan ^^

Hehe arigatou ya dah baca. Fic ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk 'pemanasan'. Author cuma penasaran gimana sih feel yang tepat untuk romance antar suami-istri. Kalau kalian dapet 'feel'-nya, kasih tahu author ya, biar sekalian belajar hehe. Oh ya, authornya terbuka kritik kok *ngarep banget malah*.

HBD aja ya buat Sasu-chan. Moga makin langgeng sama Saku. Trus sekali-kali pulang dong, biar Sara-chan gak kesepian *poor you, Sarada-chan*

 **Ket:**

1) Zabuton: Alas duduk berbentuk bantal tipis segi empat yang biasanya ada di ruangan ala Jepang (washitsu) di atas tikar tatami.

 **P.S.** Anggap aja segala kemodern-an yang ada dalam fanfic ini sudah ada di zaman itu. Dan maafkan untuk kekonyolan Sakura .

Oke deh, mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk segala kesalahan ya. Minal aidzin #lho


End file.
